


Peachy

by poni



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poni/pseuds/poni
Summary: You think that Hyuk looks good enough to eat. Who could blame you for taking a bite?
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> there's no works for this fucking fandom in the first place and this is gonna be among them now i can't believe this LEGACY hgfkjhgd
> 
> i am so sorry y'all

The color of Hyuk’s eyes is warm like caramel, alluring gold and so sweet when he smiles at you. His body language betrays that he is nervous in a way you have not often seen, fragile as spun sugar atop a cupcake. Lips the shade of fresh peaches bathed in the mascarpone of his skin wrap around a slender finger, teeth tearing at his skin until his cherry-glaze blood surfaces to coat them both.

God, you want to devour him.

“What are you thinking about?” you ask, knowing well that he will give you an answer as straight as a warped arrow.

“...if Gohan had kept training, he would have surpassed everybody else. I don’t get why he didn’t. And now I’ll never know. It pisses me off,” he replies. His tongue wraps around his finger for a moment to suck off the blood that still seeps out when he has finished.

“Uh-huh?” you hum. Predatory, you creep on all fours to the edge of the mattress he has isolated himself to in order to lean against the wall. A sharp breath marks your arrival, his chest rising and falling in such a visible way from your vantage point. “Tell me more.”

“I think, too, that Goku should have stayed dead. Most people don’t agree with that, but I think tha-a—” Hyuk’s voice goes shaky as you trail your hand from his knee to his thigh. You click your tongue at the feeling, and that little snicker that escapes his tense body clues you in that he knows you wish he could eat more. _Too thin,_ you think, _too fragile._ Oh, the monsters could break him with ease, but so can you.

“What do you think?” you prompt. 

His expression grows disappointed, right on cue. Pouting suits him a little too well, enough that the frown that tugs his lips manages to tug your heartstrings, too. Careful, you move to straddle him. Your body presses closer to his, and that pounding in his chest reaches you, too. A weathered hand comes to stroke his cheek and he melts into it, starved for your attention. Anyone’s attention, really, but neither of you want to say as much. Your thumb strokes his cheek, smoothing over those tiny freckles that you can only ever see from this close up, and his heart races a little more. The tip of his head into your warm hand leaves him more vulnerable, so your lips touch to the exposed skin of his neck. Hyuk flinches, but shows no resistance. In fact, he slips a little further, resting his head in the crook of your elbow so you can reach even further.

“You’re so cute,” you whisper, kind words followed by a nip of teeth to his unmarred flesh. How is that possible— after everything, he stays pristine, while the rest of you wear your battle scars without pride or recognition. Your head sinks further to nibble at the bit of collarbone his threadbare shirt exposes. Hyuk shudders, breath heavy while your tongue lavishes over everything you can reach. Your teeth find the edge of his ear to catch the cartilage between, barely-there nips that make his legs twitch under you. He tugs at the hem of your shirt, making a noise like a whimper.

“What’s that?” you whisper, blowing cool air over the shell of his ear. “Be a good boy. Talk to me.”

“Don’t try to demean me,” Hyuk hisses back. It’s hardly much of a threat from his position. 

“I don’t have to try.” Your hand, with his head still resting on your arm, reaches a little further so your fingernails can scratch gently where his undercut is starting to grow out just a little. His next breath is shaky, and it’s not as if you needed to hear that you had won, but it’s nice all the same. “Let me take care of you.” Devilish, that hand you’d failed to use for nefarious things reaches between his legs.

Hyuk does not respond with a parting of his peachy lips, but with a parting of his legs instead. You settle back to work open his belt while he nuzzles into your arm, his cheeks still visibly red no matter how he hides. It reaches down to his chest, pink like strawberry taffy. Nudging him a little to stop resting against you, your lips curl at the sight of him laid open for you. _No one else gets this,_ you remind yourself, _until one or both of you has died or turned to a monster._

Your tongue wets your lips as you lean forward to catch his, spread deliciously as a request to take and claim and consume. You tilt your head and marvel at how strange it is that no matter how many times you do this, he always starts off messy again. Hyuk moves his mouth needly against yours, and you comply with a little hum. You let him try to lead you, carnal need too strong even for him to resist, until your own need is too strong to ignore and you rub your hand against his cock. He gasps like a salacious schoolgirl, letting your tongue curl into his. 

Warm fingers stroke with cruel intent against his hard cock, and you persist tasting him from the inside while he twitches with need. Hyuk’s hand wraps around your wrist, gripping it tight and trying to move your hand for you. He wants you so badly, and it’s delectable to watch prey plead for you to devour it. He rocks his hips up as best he can with your weight on his thighs. Hyuk is not often loud, nor is he now, but he squirms and groans into your mouth. He could do it himself, and you know it, making it all the more precious to see that he craves your touch over his own. It’s not practical, is it? Perhaps you will tease him on that, later.

Now, though, you comply with his needy tugs by wrapping your hand tight around his cock. Hyuk moans in approval, leaning forward to kiss you deeper as your hand spreads precum down his shaft. His hand releases your own to wrap around your body, craving closeness that you just know he was denied. You show approval of your own, your steady pace quickening to draw him just a little closer. 

Hyuk uses his hold on your body as an anchor, rocking himself up into your touch until his breathlessness causes him to pull away from the kiss. His lips are glossy, saliva dripping all the way to his chin, and those little pitter-patters in his chest were child’s play when it thuds like a little earthquake in his ribcage now. You try to readjust yourself to be more comfortable, rising on your knees for what you planned to be a moment, and he seems to not notice your intent at all as he buries his face in your chest. Not cruel enough to push him away, you wrap your free hand around his shoulders to cradle him there instead. 

This is what you like about him, really; he’s so put-together, yet he comes undone at something that others would find mundane. You relish in picking him apart, and you show it in the whisper that slips past your lips, “Say please.”

“No,” he responds, a moan turning sharp in distress when your grip on his cock loosens and threatens to disappear. Hyuk holds tighter to you. He makes a noise like a sob as you hold him feather-light, but far too needy to be of distress.

“Say please,” you say again. All his little tells are so cute, his hiccups and the twitches of his fingers where he holds onto you, and those little gasps that let you know everything you need to. “C’mon, Hyuk. What’s the harm, baby boy?”

Suddenly too close to that edge to let pride pull him back as your warm, maternal voice washes over him, Hyuk gasps, “Please. Don’t- don’t stop.”

“Good. Good boy.” You give him exactly what he wants, that rough grip and twisting wrist that you can feel has his toes curling in the way his legs tense up. Hyuk nuzzles into you a little more when he comes, drooling and moaning against you. He has his hands cupping your shoulderblades, thick cum frosting your hand white. He breathes as if he’s come up from a dive into the deep, still clinging to you like a lifeline long after he has reached the bay.

Hyuk hates to let go, and you hate to tell him that he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, i don't have any social media for being a freak so... if you want to find me somewhere, i'd recommend blasting britney spears with a boombox in the middle of a forest at night and seeing if i show up.


End file.
